


The Beginning Of The End: Missing

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Derek Hale is Missing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Unconsciousness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek has been missing for 2 weeks. Will Y/n be able to deal with this well?





	The Beginning Of The End: Missing

I don’t know what happened. 

One day everything was great. 

Me and Derek had been going strong for over three months now. 

We loved each other completely and everything was good. 

Next thing I know, Derek’s gone missing.

It had been 2 weeks since he’d disappeared. 

We had no idea what happened to him. 

We assumed it was Kate. 

Who else would it be? 

But there was no clue as to how she caught him or where she took him.

I’d been up for the past fortnight, not getting any sleep, trying to find anything to help. 

Half the pack, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira had travelled to Mexico, thinking Derek might be there. 

The other half, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Liam and Allison stayed in Beacon Hills. 

I was happy to have people around. They all stayed in the loft. I didn’t want to be alone.

I shuffled around the loft like a zombie, not wanting to do anything or be around anyone, at the same time not wanting to be alone. 

The teenagers simply watched as I moved around, worried at how I wasn’t really present. 

I was tired and hungry. I wasn’t doing anything and I was completely mentally and physically exhausted.

I staggered back down the stairs from my room after crying for a few minutes. 

As I was going down, I almost fell flat on my face, having no energy due to the lack of food. 

Luckily I was caught by someone. 

Looking up I saw Jackson.

“You know, you really need to stop this, y/n. I get you love him and he’s your mate”. 

Derek had told everyone about this, being happier than ever as he revealed the news. 

“But you need to look after yourself. Do you think he’s gonna want to come back after being gone and see you starving yourself, not getting any sleep or doing anything at all”, Jackson criticized.

He was right. He was absolutely right. 

I wasn’t helping. 

In fact, I was a burden in my current state. 

Jackson could have used the time he spent talking to me and used it to help form a few ideas as to where Derek would be.

I had to sort myself out. 

Looking at Jackson I pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

He was always such a sweet kid underneath the dickbag mask he wore, I just wished he would show that side of him to everyone.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, deciding I needed to eat after almost 3 days with just water. 

Making myself a sandwich, I took a bite. It was heavenly.

_‘Damn, why the hell did I stop eating?’_

Eventually, I finished the sandwich and made my way back to the living room.

Walking in, I saw someone I needed at that moment. 

Jordan. 

Running to him, he opened his arms, allowing me to bury my head in his chest. 

Jordan and I had a purely platonic relationship. 

But we were still closer than most others. 

He always had my back. He’d always listen. He always made things better. He was the one I’d turn to if I didn’t have Derek.

As I stood in Jordan’s arms, I began releasing everything properly in the form of heavy sobs. 

Jordan dragged me up the stairs into mine and Derek’s room. 

Sitting me on the bed, he sat next to me and held me, rubbing my back and trying to settle me.

After around half an hour, I calmed down. 

“Thank you, Jordan. I just can’t do this. It was bad enough, him going out all the time to fight. I’d be worried sick, wondering if he’s gonna come back. But now? I mean, what if he’s dead. What if they find where that crazy bitch took him and they find him dead already. What the fuck am I meant to do then?” I asked, still crying, tears down my face, blurring everything.

Through the tears, I saw Jordan lean forward and wipe away a few of the tears. 

He then placed a kiss on my temple, holding me close and shushing me.

“He’ll be back, y/n. I know it. He loves you. I haven’t known him long. But before you came, he was miserable, angry and just awful to be around. But since you’ve come into his life, he’s been so much happier. I don’t think I ever saw him smile until I saw you both at the coffee place. He goes around telling everyone about you. He’s so smitten by you. It’s clear he wouldn’t just leave you. He’ll be back. I promise”.

Jordan always knew what to say. 

Honestly I loved him so much. 

Not in that way. 

In a more brotherly way. 

He was so dependable. He was always just there at the right times. He always had the best advice, apart from Derek. 

He was just Jordan. 

I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

“Thank you, Jordan. I love you”, I said. 

He chuckled. 

“I love you too, moron. Now, come on. Let’s go back down and we’ll see what we can do, yea?”

I nodded and got up as he led me back down.

It was completely dark out now and still nothing. 

Until Allison got a call. 

I didn’t pay much attention, still just thinking about Derek, when her voice interrupted my thoughts as I sat on the bed downstairs.

“Y/n, that was Scott. They’ve found him. They’re bringing him back. But you need to just prepare yourself. He said something’s happened." 

At this my eyes widened as I began thinking of the worst scenarios. 

He was dying. He was dead. He was paralyzed. I began breathing hyperventilating.

Jordan rushed forward, holding my head to his chest. 

"Listen to my breathing, y/n. Follow it”. 

I tried, but I still couldn’t stop panicking. 

Isaac then came over with a paper bag. 

Jordan took it and placed it over my mouth.

“Breathe in deeply”. 

I did as he told.

“And out”. 

I exhaled. 

I carried on for a while, until my breathing got back to normal.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. They said he’s fine but there’s something else going on. I don’t know what it is”, Allison said.

“It’s fine, Allison. I shouldn’t have panicked so much. Do you know how long they’re gonna be?” I asked, just wanting to see Derek again.

“I think they said around 5 hours, maybe” she replied. 

I nodded my head at her answer and sat back down on the bed.

For the next few hours, I just stared at the metal doors. The others tried to get me to sleep, telling me I was tiring myself out too much, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep without seeing Derek.

Finally, at 4 in the morning, the door slid open. 

Jumping off the bed I ran forward, stopping in front of Scott and Lydia

“Whereisheisheok. YousaidsomethinghappenedtohimWhatwasit?” I rushed out, too scared and curious for the answer

I felt a hand on my elbow. Looking up I saw Jordan stood next to me. 

“Calm down, y/n. Scott, where is he. Can you tell us what happened?”

“We found him, but we didn’t expect what we saw”.

As Scott said this, a boy walked in. 

A teenager. A teenager I recognized from my time in school.

This was Derek. 

My smoking hot wolf boyfriend. 

The huge dude with a beard. 

The one I’d been in love with ever since I arrived back in this town. 

He was now a fucking teenager_. _

_'Oh shit’_

Before I could say anything about the fact that my 27 year old boyfriend was now a 17 year old, dizziness took over my body before darkness engulfed me.


End file.
